


Огонь

by DearMebbi



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMebbi/pseuds/DearMebbi
Summary: Сэт Лавеллан, наконец, взрослеет (нет).
Relationships: Fen'Harel/Lavellan





	Огонь

Череда торговых повозок шла через ночной лес. Сонные возницы покачивались на козлах, изредка подхлестывая коней. Среди кромешной темноты дрожали огни фонарей, прикрепленных к скрипящим возам.  
Когда проверяющий не досчитался одного, он остановил караван и подал тревожный сигнал.

Колеса опрокинутой повозки едва покручивались, замирая. Масляный фонарь упал на груз и разбился с глухим стуком. Сорванный холщовый навес, скрывший под собой обломки ящиков и досок, занялся пламенем. Балансируя на груде обломков, рыжий долиец копошился над упавшим набок сундуком. Жар расходился на расстоянии, не больше вытянутой руки. Пот струился по лицу, глаза разъедал едкий дым. Самодельные отмычки то и дело выскальзывали из пальцев.  
Ассан достал стрелу, положил на лук и отступил к собрату, напряженно осматриваясь.

— Сет, ты скоро?!

Его тоже трясло.

— Сейчас, сейчас, — закусив губу, рыжий пытался унять дрожь и замедлил движения. И вот, замок начал поддаваться. Предательская дрожь вернулась, кончик отмычки жалобно скрипнул. — Долбанные шемленские замки!

Из-за деревьев раздался оклик на всеобщем языке — к людям шла подмога.

— Быстрее, Сет!

Рыжий рявкнул, отбросил инструменты, выхватил из-за пояса кинжал и сбил расшатанный замок рукоятью.

Люди вышли к разбитой повозке, объятой пламенем. Под крик надсмотрщика, принялись растаскивать подпаленные доски. Эльфы напряженно наблюдали за ними, скрывшись на мощных ветках широкого дерева.  
Сет нахмурился и прошипел: «Забери меня Фен'Харел, если они найдут хоть что-то». Ассан приставил палец к губам.  
Дождавшись, когда основная часть путников вернется к караванам с пустыми руками, долийцы ускользнули с добычей.

***

На третий день после их вылазки, ровно в полдень, стоянку аравелей огласил гневный крик пожилой долийки.

«Сэээээээт!»

Хранительница клана Лавеллан, Дешанна Истиметориэль, стояла на пороге темной палатки одного из охотников. Сэт, сидевший в самом ее углу, видел черную, чуть ссутуленную фигуру Дешанны на фоне яркого дневного света. Он сглотнул, благодаря богов за то, что не видит ее лица.  
Тем не менее, он чувствовал на себе тяжелый, как тысячи булав, сердитый взгляд.

— Что. Это. Такое?!

Свет, упавший на него, как только она вторглась в палатку, обнаружил на долийце необычное одеяние. Худощавый Сэт был закутан в богатый темно-алый кафтан, а его плечи и шея скрыты в меховом воротнике.  
Сэт растекся в широкой улыбке, глаза превратились в две узкие щелочки. Голое лицо, еще не тронутое валласлином, стало по-детски округлым. Он вскинул руки, потонувшие в длинных рукавах, отчего концы нелепо махнули по воздуху и тут же обвисли.

— Смотри, Дешанна, я барин!

Улыбка не сходила с ясного, будто рыжее солнышко, лица Сэта. Хранительница молчала. Ее рука уже тянулась к нему.

Ассан вернулся с охоты и заготовлял новые стрелы. В полдень, когда все долийцы работали, стоянку аравелей огласил вой Сэта. Ассан увидел, как Хранительница за ухо тащила рыжего бесенка мимо повозок и палаток.  
Долийка, которая сидела неподалеку от Ассана и выделывала шкуры, отклонилась и проводила их взглядом.

— И что он выкинул на этот раз?

Охотник тяжело вздохнул.

***

Нарин, лучший в клане охотник, махнул удлиненным ножом в направлении противника, но рассек воздух. Рыжая взъерошенная макушка мелькнула перед ним, и вот Сэт уже был позади, вне досягаемости Нарина. Помедли он на мгновение — остался бы без скальпеля, но широкая улыбка не выдавала и толики волнения. Ассан, наблюдавший за поединком со стороны, в толпе прочих охотников, скрестил руки на груди. Каждый раз, когда лезвие вожака мелькало в опасной близости от Сэта, Ассан неосознанно сжимал пальцы добела.  
Прямоугольное симметричное лицо главного охотника покрылось капельками пота. На нем же чернели изгибы валласлина: гибкий лук Андруил проходил по надбровной линии, а вдоль носа — стрела, направленная вверх. Такой же рисунок был и на лице Ассана, но свежий, полученный лишь пару месяцев назад.  
Теперь была очередь Сэта заслужить свой.  
Взъерошенный, улыбчивый долиец кружил по ограниченной для боя территории, убрав руки за спину, ожидая очередного выпада. Он так и не задействовал оружие, хотя они бились с самой зари, а теперь уже свет заполнял округу.  
Главный охотник двигался резко и быстро. Он умел замирать надолго, поджидая добычу, и заставать врасплох внезапной атакой. Сэт демонстрировал проворство и гибкость, ровно как и прекрасную работу рефлексов. Он шагал с нарочитой небрежной расслабленностью и легко уворачивался от выпадов Нарина, потому что тот был на виду, а не в засаде, и нападал "в лоб", а не из укрытия.  
Подметив, что наставник вовсе не одерживает победу, а лишь выдыхается, в толпе начали хихикать и перешептываться. Наконец он осознал, каким круглым дураком его выставляют. Он остановился в центре "ринга", распрямился во весь рост и рявкнул.

— Доставай клинки! Сражайся, что б тебя!

Сэт помедлил, ссутулился и взялся за рукоять одного из кинжалов. Но он чувствовал поддержку соклановцев. Ведь он так долго и открыто насмехался над лидером у всех на виду! Он изогнул бровь, в глазах цвета буйных трав сверкнули нехорошие искры.

— Bel borra, da assan, — усмехнулся он.

И атаковал.

Ассан неосознанно отступил от сцепившихся бойцов. Удары металла о металл стали невыносимо частыми, их звон отдавался в ушах. Сэт неистово орудовал парными кинжалами, крутился в воздухе, проворно менял позиции и напирал, терзал защиту наставника. Пот струями стекал с лица Нарина, едва успевавшего отражать смертоносные лезвия. Ассан беспокоился уже за наставника; Сэт десятки раз мог закончить поединок, но нарочно не предпринимал необходимых усилий, чтобы и здесь выставить мастера стрел и кинжалов на посмешище.  
Теперь толпа не просто наблюдала за поединком. Она скандировала, выкрикивала имя Сэта, подхватила бешеный ритм его безумного танца хором хлопков.  
Сэт ликовал. Отступив от Нарина, который к тому моменту едва ли не волчком крутился, чтобы выстоять, рыжий повернулся к нему спиной, широко раскинул руки навстречу зрителям и низко поклонился, будто цирковой артист после опасного трюка.  
Ассан нахмурился, отнял руки от груди. Кристалия, юная ученица хранительницы, закусила мизинец и приникла к Ассану сбоку, готовая в любой момент спрятать лицо. Бой еще не окончен и может быть проигран, но испытание не допускало подсказок и прямого вмешательства наблюдателей. Сэт встретился взглядом с молодым охотником, но тот замер в неподвижности и, в отличие от прочих, смотрел не на рыжего, а ему за спину.  
Сэт кувырком ушел от рубящего удара сверху. Песок покрыл его белую безрукавку, доселе остававшуюся безупречно чистой. Несколько отраженных ударов, юркий переход из-под вытянутой руки наставника в позицию для прыжка.

Сэт взмыл в небо и выставил кинжалы, словно клыки разинувшей пасть пантеры. Толпа мгновенно затихла. Ассан мог поклясться, что время остановилось на пике его прыжка, и разглядел лицо рыжего, обычно озаренное шутовской улыбкой. Сейчас в его глазах был не июль, а яростный огонь, скуластое лицо исказила уродливая гримаса.

Гримаса убийцы.

Сэт уперся ногами в грудь Нарина и приземлился, опрокинув того на спину. От удара о землю из легких наставника вышел весь воздух, на шее и виске выступили тончайшие порезы. Сэт приставил кончики лезвий к его лицу и шее, продолжая сидеть на нем сверху, будто оседлал дикую галлу. Нарин лежал и не двигался. Он дышал тяжело и часто.  
Толпа хранила молчание. Не выдержав, Криста сорвалась было к бойцам, чтобы осмотреть и исцелить при необходимости. Ассан ухватил ее за плечо и удержал на месте, не сводя глаз с Сэта. То выражение во время прыжка насторожило его не на шутку. В какой-то момент он даже подумал, что рыжий убьет их наставника.  
Но Нарин был жив. Восстановив дыхание, он поднял руку, провозгласив тем самым конец боя.  
Испытание было пройдено.

Под рев клана Сэт поднялся, небрежно отряхнул одежду и, наслаждаясь вниманием, с улыбкой взъерошил яркие лохмы. Криста кинулась ему на шею. Сэт поймал ее, чуть не потеряв равновесие и крутанулся вокруг собственной оси, чтобы устоять. Эльф почувствовал мягкое тепло ее губ на щеке.

— Ты справился! Справился!

— Довольно, мелкая, — он поставил ее на землю. Белобрысая и голубоглазая магичка с меткой Гилланайн родилась на три весны раньше, но Сэт был выше ее на две головы и упрямо отказывался признавать старшинство. — Все сюсюканья потом.

За это время подошел и Ассан. Он похлопал Сэта по плечу и кивнул со сдержанной улыбкой.

— Поздравляю. Теперь тебе положен валласлин, как и всем... Приличным соклановцам.

Ассан не таил смешка. Криста прыснула на его замечание. Из-за проделок рыжего Хранительница все больше и больше отсрочивала момент испытания. Когда все его сверстники и друзья давно получили заветное тату вместе с призванием и работой, сам он от скуки только больше шкодил.  
Сэт ссутулился и заметно помрачнел.

— Ну да, ну да. Сказали Гнутый лук и Коза.

Ассан закрыл рот кулаком в попытке сдержать приступ смеха.

— Смотри, скоро и тебе выведут лук на лбу.

— И тогда кое-кому придется поберечься, — Сэт сверкнул глазами на Кристу, но тут же будто потерял к ней интерес. — Ну нет. Эта слишком тощая. Даже добычей приносить стыдно.

— Эй!

Она надула щеки, но тут же опомнилась и кинулась к мастеру-охотнику, предложить помощь.  
Мимо них прошли соклановцы, одаряя Сэта поздравительными хлопками и возгласами. Ассан кивал, биш, «ты заслужил». Но толпа редела; пора было возвращаться к обыденным делам.  
Наконец, все разошлись. Только Дешанна продолжала стоять неподалеку. Перехватив пристальный взгляд Хранительницы, Сэт дрогнул, будто снова был пойман с поличным. Но она не казалась сердитой. В ее мягких серых глазах блестела мудрость. Она размышляла.

***

Перед долгожданным ритуалом взросления Сэту приснилась охота.

Он блуждал в окрестной чаще, шел на ощупь в непроглядной темноте. Но его тревожила тишина: ни шелеста листвы, ни хруста травы под его собственными ногами, ни ветер, ни бегущий ручей, отражающий свет звезд — ничто не издавало звука.  
Сэт осознал, что глух, и все его тело покрылось мурашками.  
Теперь он уже не был охотником. Он чувствовал, как кровь мигом прилила к лицу, вообразил, как шумит в висках. И осознал абсолютную беспомощность, когда не обнаружил на поясе кинжалов.  
А лес вокруг жил. Он двигался, дышал и затевал что-то, о чем Сэт узнает поздно. Слишком поздно. Ноги пронзили острые клыки; Сэт взревел и рухнул, широко раскрыв глаза. Он не слышал собственного крика, и оттого орал еще громче, надрывая глотку, в агонии и отчаянном желании выжить.

Алые глаза сверкнули перед ним и заставили онеметь. Белоснежные зубы громадины оказались слишком близко к лицу долийца. Он чувствовал невыносимую вонь гниющей плоти. Прямо изо рта твари лилась Сэту на грудь и руки теплая, густая кровь.  
Что-то заставило зверя встрепенуться. В его зрачках отразился ярко-зеленый подвижный свет. Сэт не мог пошевелиться, ведь передние лапы твари пригвоздили его к земле, но вдруг чудовище... Отступило. Не в силах отвести глаз от самого Ужаса, Сэт в оцепенении наблюдал, как тот переступает с лапы на лапу, оставляя за собой длинный кровавый след на примятой траве.  
Зычный рык раздался в мыслях Сэта, и он откинулся наземь, бестолку зажав уши ладонями. Грозный голос разошелся громом внутри его головы.

«Then na vhen, dalen. Ar fen, sahlin — fen-falon. Ma emma harel».

Эхо множилось без конца. Сэт стиснул виски, оставляя на коже вмятины от ногтей. Ему казалось, что голова взорвется.  
Зеленый, искрящийся свет склонился над ним и прошептал нежным голосом Кристы;

«Hallam, lethallin. Ma dareth».

Боль отступила перед ее словами. Сэт ощутил озноб от потерянной крови. Он тяжело перевалился на спину, раскинул руки и позволил зеленому свету коснуться себя.  
Алые глаза Ужаса наблюдали за ними из тьмы.

***

Он никому не рассказал о своем сне, хоть страшное видение и наказало ему обратное. Побоялся, что его сочтут трусом и недостойным. Сэт слишком долго ждал этого дня. После того, как на голое лицо лягут гибкие линии валласлина, он будет признан равным. Больше его не назовут шутливо-насмешливо «dalen», он никому не позволит себя оскорбить.  
В торжественной ночной тишине Сэт шел к месту таинства бок о бок с Ассаном. Оба помнили, как наблюдали за посвящением Кристы. Она стиснула зубы, как только игла с чернилами коснулась лба и проникла под кожу. Пытка-благословение длилась дольше трех часов, и все это время Сэт наблюдал, затаив дыхание. Не сводил взгляда с бледного лица с плошками-глазами, на которых то и дело выступали слезы.  
Все это время она шептала молитвы. Даже когда пересох язык, она беззвучно шевелила губами, взывая к покровительнице и умоляя о помощи.

Сэт был готов выслуживаться три часа, чтобы попасть под крыло-благословение Богини на всю жизнь.

Он сел в центр круга собравшихся, так, чтобы свет костра прямо освещал его лицо. Хранительница встала и распростерла руки над его головой. Весь день и до самой ночи она размышляла, и теперь была готова огласить заветное посвящение клану.  
Назвав его по имени, Дешанна перечислила его достоинства богам; скорость, сила, хитрость, ловкость, острый язык и острый клинок. Ассан сидел в первых рядах и видел, что Сэт сидел, блаженно прикрыв глаза и смиренно ожидал ритуала.

Криста поднесла инструменты: миску с темными чернилами и несколько игл разной толщины, и разложила подле Хранительницы. В ее обязанности, как будущей Первой, входила помощь в организации и проведении всех таинств.  
Но Дешанна произнесла то, что заставило и Кристу, и Ассана, и самого Сэта вздрогнуть.

— Я долго слушала знаки. Диртамен готов принять твое служение.

Диртамен, Хранитель Тайн. Ни Андруил, ни Фалон'Дин, ни даже Гилланайн. Шпион, разведчик — но не охотник.

Сэт расширил глаза. Вдруг его внимание привлекли искры на фоне черного леса; два алых огня наблюдали за ним из укрытия. Он вздрогнул, вспомнив свой сон и наставление, которое получил от зверя, и взглянул на Кристу в поисках поддержки. В ее хрустальных глазах была гордость и нежность.

— Да.

Сэт сжал кулаки.

— Я принимаю покровительство Диртамена и вверяю ему свою жизнь. Всю жизнь — служению ему.

Когда игла коснулась его лба и проникла под кожу, он без страха посмотрел в сторону леса, где затаились алые глаза.  
Он смотрел в них, не отрываясь, пока ритуал не подошел к концу.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] «Bel borra, da assan» — буквально: «много действий, мало стрел», аналогично«много слов, мало дел».
> 
> [2] «Then na vhen, dalen. Ar fen, sahlin — fen-falon. Ma emma harel» — «Предупреди свой народ, дитя. Я — волк, и пока еще волк-друг. Но вам стоит меня страшиться».
> 
> [3] «Hallam, lethallin. Ma dareth» — «Конец, брат. Ты в безопасности».


End file.
